Gehenna (book)
|price = Print: $33.59/$28.59 PDF: $14.99 }} Gehenna is the final sourcebook for the original run of Vampire: The Masquerade. Part of the Time of Judgment, it offers four different Gehenna scenarios and a wealth of other information to assist Storytellers in bringing the world of the Kindred to an end. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The End of the World for the Damned :The prophecies of Gehenna were true. The world teeters on the brink of an undead apocalypse, the night when the progenitors of the vampire race rise to consume their childer amid a rain of blood and fire. As the fated Armageddon for the Kindred arises, what can they do? Drawing the '''Vampire' Line to a close, Gehenna brings about the conclusion of Vampire's World of Darkness. Featuring a sliding scale which Storytellers can custom-tailor the events of The End to their own chronicles, this book places the final accounting for the curse of Caine in the hands of the players' characters.'' :Gehenna'' includes:'' :*''Four scenarios, each of which ends the world in a different way'' :*''The collected story elements from throughout the Vampire line, providing hooks to use them as catalysts for Gehenna'' :*''Opportunities for any Kindred, from thin-blooded neonates to ancient elders, to take part in the events of Gehenna'' Contents Prelude: Ouroboros Dr. Douglas Netchurch is summoned to the Middle East, where two factions of vampires fight over the child of a Thin Blood. Introduction: The Beginning of the End An overview of the lead up to Gehenna, including the signs, the sects' opinions, and the current known state of each of the Antediluvians, as well as a brief summary of the rest of the book. Chapter One: The Final Nights A series of more in-depth case studies on the state of play in the World of Darkness prior to Gehenna. As well as covering the various factions and powerful players on the world stage of the Jyhad, it also introduces the Withering and has general advice for Storytellers running a Gehenna chronicle. Chapter Two: Wormwood A Gehenna scenario in which God brings judgement on all vampires through Wormwood, destroying them utterly – except perhaps for a few Chosen who might survive. Chapter Three: Fair is Foul A scenario in which the traditional vampire creation myth of Caine turns out to be only part of the story, and it is neither Caine nor God who comes to pass judgement on the Kindred. Chapter Four: Nightshade A scenario in which an ancient vampire's awakening breaches the Masquerade, and the fight against its evil occurs against a backdrop of mortal chaos. Chapter Five: The Crucible of God In a reversal of the Nightshade scenario, this version of Gehenna begins with the end of the Masquerade, and the ensuing war between Kindred and Kine awakens the Antediluvians who seek to ascend to godhood... Chapter Six: Storytelling An in-depth discussion of how to run a Gehenna chronicle. Appendix: Characters Stats and background for the major characters, featured in each of the scenarios. The First Vampire A few words about Caine. Background Information One of the four Time of Judgement books which ended the World of Darkness, the other three being: * Apocalypse for Werewolf: The Apocalypse * Ascension for Mage: The Ascension * World of Darkness: Time of Judgment for the other game lines Characters * Ferox, Servant of God; a free Gargoyle * Alia, God's Messenger; a dhampir * John Trent - Tremere Doomsayer * Ryder - Reformed Diablerist; a wandering Gangrel Anathema * Dr. Douglas Netchurch - A Malkavian physician; the world's foremost authority on Kindred physiology * Hesha Ruhadze - A Follower of Set * Jan Pieterzoon - Childe of the Camarilla; a Ventrue * Calebros - The Erstwhile Prince of New York City; a Director of the Nosferatu * Sascha Vykos - Caine's Angel; a Tzimisce visionary and true believer of the Sabbat. * Lilith - "The Mother of Monsters" * Caine - "The First Vampire" * All Antediluvians, living or dead, especially [Tzimisce] and Set Terminology Anthelios, Gehenna (event), Reckoning, Sixth Great Maelstrom, Time of Judgement, Time of Thin Blood, Week of Nightmares, Withering. Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2004 releases Category:Time of Judgment